


time loop

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Sad Ending, Time Loop, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mammon crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: after mc accepts diavolo's task to discover how she freed belphegor from the attic, she doesn't return to her original timeline, leaving behind a still in love, distraught mammon.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	time loop

**Author's Note:**

> this has spoilers for lesson 15 + 16 ! pls enjoy !

all he could do was mourn.

he could still remember that smug expression on diavolo's face when he gave you that godforsaken task, how your eyes flickered over to him for the briefest moment before you stubbornly accepted. that damned boneheaded streak. you had looked so determined, so ready to risk it all for his family, but yet he could see the fear dwelling in you. you were just like him, in a way. your dependable, happy-go-lucky outside shielded that fragile core deep inside you. the one he had just barely began discovering.

that fright brimming in those soft eyes as barbatos began to lead you away haunted him - he wanted to call out for you, he wanted to hold you so tightly against him, he wanted to tell you everything he'd ever felt for you. he didn't even get a proper goodbye.

he remembered the agonizing wait in the mansion courtyard, the restless pacing and murmuring. he told himself there was no way you could fail, you were his favorite human, his best buddy, his most precious item. in his mind just then, it was impossible for any outcome other than success to come to you.

\--

_every hour was like yanking teeth, his brothers growing increasingly concerned along with him at your extended absence. it'd taken everything in him to not breakdown right there in front of everyone, and they could sense it._

_he hated the pity in their eyes, he hated how they had started to act like you were really gone while he still held out hope. after five excruciating hours, he jumped to his feet when barbatos emerged from the mansion, almost losing control when he wordlessly set down a fresh tray of tea and pastries and left._

_"mammon, it's time to go."_

_his eldest brother was staring down at him, his tone betraying the concern that was brewing in him._

_"whaddaya mean it's 'time to go'?" his face was clutched in his sweating hands, heel relentlessly thumping on the ground, "she's not back yet. i'm not movin' an inch until she's back."_

_"it's late, i'm sure she'll return this evening. we will await her at the house of lamentation."_

_"i'm not moving, lucifer. you can't make me move."_

_he braced himself for a harsh tug at his ear, or a punch to his head, but his brother just looked down at him silently._

_"please, lucifer." he could feel a lump in his throat, his chest tightening with every word._

_"diavolo would like us to leave. we shall come back tomorrow for her."_

_he wanted to scream, to lash out and tell that bastard's lapdog that he couldn't care less what he wanted from him. but he held it together. because he knew that when you came back, they would tell you all about his little freak out and laugh at him, and you would reassure him that you didn't think any less of him and his bruised ego. pulling himself to his feet, he shook with every step, not moving his gaze from the ground until he was inside the house of lamentation, his feet taking him to your room._

_slowly opening the door, the familiar scene of your bedroom greeted him. your school bag was waiting at the door, packed and ready for your next day at the academy, uniform hung up neatly next to the mirror. yanking your overcoat from the hanger, he held it tightly to his chest._

_it still smelled like you._

_hot tears dripped down his face onto the red fabric of your clothes, a sob caught in his throat as he crawled into your empty bed. he remembered all the times you'd watched bad movies and played board games and fretted over assignments together. the memory that broke him was of you both just a few days ago: the first time you had cried in front of him._

_that entire night something had been off about you and you finally opened up to him, letting him hold you in his arms as you wept against his shoulder. he didn't ask why you were crying or try to give any advice, he just held you close and stroked your hair. and in that moment it was just you two alone in the world. now instead of being your knight in shining armor, he was wailing pathetically into your pillows, begging for you to come back to him. he knew his brothers could hear him, but he couldn't control himself._ _his body shook with every shuddering gasp, the guttural sobs making it feel like he could barely breathe. every part of him ached for you, for your comforting words and your sincere smiles and your blind enthusiasm._

_what was there to live for if you couldn't be there to experience it with him?_

_if he could, he would give away everything. every object of value he owned, every coin in his pocket, cancel every account and card, practically relinquish his title as avatar of greed just to have you with him again. you were the only one who didn't mock him, the only one who actually wanted to spend time with him, the only one who was willing to put in all the effort to truly get to know him._

_when the suffocating grief finally subsided, all he was left with was the dread settling in his stomach and your coat clenched in his shaking hands. and so he laid there, pleading with any higher power for your return, unable to close his eyes and sleep without seeing that fleeting expression of fear that tarnished his last look at your face._

\--

he'd been holed up in your room for days now, no one daring to disturb him. not for food, not for comfort, not even when lord diavolo began asking for him. they had never seen him so empty as he'd looked staggering up the stairs by himself the night of your disappearance, and they were almost afraid to see what he looked like now.

from the moment that lord diavolo ordered you away, mammon hated him. he had never felt such an unyielding malevolence for anyone in his entire life, not even his own father who cast him from the celestial realm. he knew that if he ever saw the lord's face again, he might end up chained in the mansion's dungeon for eternity alongside belphegor. but he didn't care about anything anymore. he couldn't care.

the beacon of light which had been gifted to him had been snatched away, and he was left even deeper in the darkness he'd managed to rise out of. even after he'd finally emerged from your room, readjusting as much as he could back to his daily routine, he was changed. he buried all the sadness down with the rest of his traumas, putting on his show for his brothers, but even they could see it in his eyes that he was still hurting.

the exchange program had failed. the only thing that was announced to the academy was that one of the human students was unable to continue their studies and that the three other exchanges had returned to their respective realms. mammon never learned of your fate.

he was never informed that you had merged into the alternate timeline barbatos had sent you to, never found closure even after the incident was far behind him. he never stopped loving you.

and he never stopped waiting for you to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so sad to write, hopefully its good :(( ever since i completed lesson 16, i always thought about what happened to the timeline mc leaves behind and how all of the brothers reacted.. if they didn't merge together into one linear history, i think mammon would be the one hit the hardest by our disappearance.


End file.
